fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Masakra robotów
Odcinek opowiada o robotycznych odpowiedników ze świata. Daleko stąd pewny robot Finebit 3000 i Febit 4000 tworzą różne skomplikowane wynalazki, a ich siostra Fretkobit 5000 spróbuje ich przyłapać. Zły Dunderbit 10000 chce zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Metali, ale Pepebit 2000 go zawsze pokonuje. Bohaterowie *Narrator *Finebit 3000 *Febit 4000 *Fretkobit 5000 *Pepebit 2000 *Dunderbit 10000 *Człowiek (płeć męska) Odcinek (W kosmosie pokazuje się metalowa planeta) Narrator : Rok 12015. Odkąd minęło 10 000 lat od 2015 roku na Ziemi zamiast ludzi zjawiali się roboty. Odcinek opowiada o tym, że pewny robot Finebit 3000 i Febit 4000 budowali różne i skomplikowane wynalazki, a ich siostra Fretkobit 5000 zawsze chce ich przyłapać. Zły Dunderbit 10000 chce zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Metali, ale Pepebit 2000 go zawsze pokonuje. Pewnie znacie tę historię, ale jest ona o robotycznych odpowiednikach z XXI wieku. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z robo-mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Finebit 3000: Hej! robo-szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, ludzi tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Finebit 3000: Jest tutaj! Za robo-ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, robo-siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretkobit 5000: Finebit! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Finebit 3000: Chodź Pepebocie! więc z nami bądź, Finebit oraz Febit to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretkobit 5000: Mamo! Finebit i Febit znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Masakra robotów (W metalicznym ogródku) Finebit: Febicie, masz może pomysł na dzisiejszy dzień? Febit: Nie. (Do robotów przychodzi siostra) Fretkobit: Co robicie? Finebit: Nic. (Fretkobit skanuje swoich braci) Fretkobit: Kłamiesz! Jak nie robicie nic skoro robicie coś! Finebit: Ale co? Fretkobit: Ja już wiem, że dzisiaj zamiast tworzyć inne roboty to stworzycie człowieka. Finebit: Ej, to genialny pomysł! Fretkobit: Ha-ha-ha! Miałam rację! Powiem o tym wszystkim naszej robo-mamie (Fretkobit zmienia swoje robo-nogi na wrotki i odjeżdża) Finebit: Robo-bracie, dziś po raz pierwszy stworzymy człowieka! Ej, gdzie nasz robo-dziobak? (W Sp'u'łce Zło) (Pepebit przyjeżdża do Sp'u'łki Zło) Dunderbit: O, nareszcie jesteś Pepebicie 2000! Pepebit: Tak. Ja rów-nież wi-tam cię Dun-der-bi-cie 10000! Dunderbit: Chyba się jednak psujesz, bo sylabujesz zdania. Pepebit: Tak. To dla-te-go, że prze-czy-ta-łem na-pis: "Sp'u'ł-ka Zło" przez "u". Po-win-no być "Spół-ka Zło" przez "ó". Dunderbit: Bardzo przepraszam za ten błąd, ale jestem słaby z ortografii. A mówiąc: "bardzo przepraszam" oznacza "proszę bardzo". Ponownie wpadłeś w moją pułapkę! (Dunderbit wystrzeliwuje siatkę w stronę Pepebita) Dziś planuję zrobić to, czego by nie zrobił żaden robot w Okręgu Trzech Metali. Zamierzam rozwalić naszą planetę! Pepebit: Ale ty wiesz, że wte-dy na-wet ty zgi-niesz? Dunderbit: Wiem, bo mam dość tego świata! Chcę zginąć razem z nim! (W ogródku) Robo-dostawca: Czy nie jesteście trochę za młodzi na stworzenie człowieka? Przecież oni wyginęli jakieś 10 000 lat temu. Finebit: Nie, nie jesteśmy. Oni wyginęli dokładnie rok temu, a 10 000 lat temu był XXI wiek. Robo-dostawca: Chyba zabrakło mi już oleju. Muszę sobie dokupić. Finebit: Tak, powinieneś. (do robo-brata) No to robo-bracie, jesteś gotowy na pierwszy cud tego świata? Febit: Nie. Finebit: Dlaczego nie jesteś gotowy? Febit: Nie. (Finebit otwiera robotowi plecy) Finebit: Ach, no tak! Brakuje ci jednej baterii, a powinieneś mieć 4. Musimy ją znaleźć, żebyś nie mówił cały czas "nie". Febit: Nie. (W Sp'u'łce Zło) Dunderbit: DZIWNY JEST TEN ŚWIAT!!!! Pepebit: Co ty ro-bisz? Dunderbit: Drę się, jak opętany, bo mi olej wy... (Dunderbit wysiada) Pepebit: No nie, mu-szę go ra-to-wać! (Pepebit strzela w siatkę i się rozpada. Robot idzie po olej i nalewa wrogowi do spodni) Pepebit: Te-raz po-wi-nien już dzia-łać. (Dunderbit się włączył) Dunderbit: Nareszcie już poprawnie działam! Przycisk autodestrukcji naszej planety znajduje się w moich spodniach i ty właśnie go już włączyłeś nalewając mi olej! Pepebit: No nie! (Pepebit zaczyna atakować Dunderbita) (W ogródku) Finebit: Bateria odnaleziona i założona, człowiek zbudowany i teraz trzeba go tylko aktywować! Człowiek: Zostałem aktywowany! Finebit: Dobrze, że ma ocenzurowane dolne części ciała, których my nie mamy. Człowiek: Uwaga! Planeta za chwilę wybuchnie! Muszę ją ochronić! Finebit: Co?! Fretkobit: Zbudowaliście człowieka! Robo-mamo! Musisz to zobaczyć! Człowiek: Waszej mamy nie ma. Fretkobit: Co?! Była przed chwilą. Człowiek: To nie była wasza matka tylko wasz ojciec przebrany za matkę! Fretkobit: No nie! Idę stąd! (W Sp'u'łce Zło) Dunderbit: To już koniec naszej planety! (Metalowa planeta wybucha, lecz obok pojawia inna taka planeta) Człowiek: Dla was roboty stworzyłem nowy świat! A was wszystkim skopiowałem! Dunderbit: Tak zrobiłeś?! To ja mam plan B! (Dunderbit strzela w człowieka i go zabija. Robot ponownie naciska przycisk) Dunderbit: A teraz to już oficjalny koniec planety! (Metalowa planeta wybucha) Narrator: I to już koniec tej historii! W następnych odcinkach zobaczycie już normalnego Fineasza i Ferba! KONIEC Inne informacje *Odcinek toczy się w 12015 roku, czyli mija 10 000 lat od 2015 roku.